dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Nail (Universe 10)
Nail is the older brother of Dende and Cargo. In Universe 18, he was beaten by Freeza to the point where he was at near death before fusing with Piccolo. He has knowledge of the other universes due to the Namekians of Universe 10's alliance with the Vargas. Even with the alliance, he apparently does not know about the universal creatures outside of Namek, like Majin Buu and Freeza. Appearance Nail's appearance is extremely similar to Piccolo. He wears a blue vest and a white scarf around his neck, while his chest and stomach is almost completely exposed. He also wears white pants, and brown boots (which most Nameks wear). Personality Largely Nail is still the exact same individual as his canon counterpart, but older who never got absorbed via necessity. Despite being a calm and composed individual, he can get ruthless which was shown during his battle against Recoome and King Vegeta. He also highly respects Gast Carcolh from Universe 7. The reason why is unknown concurrently. Multiverse Tournament First Round His first match was against Recoome of Universe 8. He was shown to be equally matched with Recoome in strength, but Recoome was able to blow off one of Nail's arms with his Recoome Eraser Gun. Thinking the match was won, Recoome was caught off-guard by Nail, who used eye beams to pierce through the brute's chest. Nail landed a quick kick to Recoome's head knocking him down, and won the match by stomping Recoome's chest in. Nail immediately forfeits from the second round and goes back to his universe along with his people, the saiyans, and accompanying vargas. Second Round Due to his previous forfeit and already being in his own universe, Nail fails to fight Uub which grants the human warrior a automatic victory. DBM Novel Saiyan Coup D'etat While returning from the multiverse tournament, Nail and a few others stop the saiyan coup before using the dragon balls to resurrect the dead and transporting the saiyans back to their home planet. Power Due to him being 30 years older than his canon counterpart, Nail's power level increased considerably to the point it jumped from 42,000 to nearly 60,000. With this he was a match against Recoome from Universe 8 and was able to overpower King Vegeta during his failed coup. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast: The ability to fire energy blasts at various intervals. Eye Lasers: Thin energy beams fired from the eyes. Used on Recoome to cripple him during their match. Regeneration: The ability to heal most wounds long as ki or the head remains. Used during his fight against Recoome to create a new arm. Mystic Flasher: Nail's signature technique that allows him to fire a powerful yellow energy beam. Used on Recoome to injure him. Trivia *It's stated in the official novel that during his fight against Reccome, Nail's power level grew to 60,000, hinting that this Nail is stronger than he was in the Namek Saga, since his power level then was only stated to be 42,000. *Because of the Kai's interference, Nail is now most likely the strongest being in his universe, after the Kai's themselves of course Gallery Nail fight.png|Nail delivering a devastating blow to Recoome SuperNail.png|Nail powering up. Category:Asexual Category:Universe 10 Category:Namekians Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Loser Category:Participant Category:Male